


A Promise Under the Starry Sky

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, obvious ARGONAVIS influence, something that won't be fully written so i wrote a snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: A drabble born with this words: Please fall in love with me like I did with you.





	A Promise Under the Starry Sky

The stars were beautiful tonight, but none could match the fleeting feelings running wild inside her chest. In front of her was the person that was covered her vision from the stars, and Elke didn’t mind it one bit, he was a sight to see, too.

She never thought the wish she’d given up for so long, but had always hope that maybe, maybe it would happen, had actually came true.

Tonight, the starry sky gazed down at her with twinkling lights.

Her pupils gazed back at the man she fell for, the man she’d given her heart to.

“Please fall in love with me like I did with you.” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. She felt her cheeks getting warmer.

A nod, and it was more than enough to let the tears fall down from the corner of her eyes.

“Promise?”

A simple hum.

The stars were beautiful tonight, but none could match the happiness she felt from his simple answers. To think they would live the rest of their lives together, starting over to reach the goal line… it was like Elke wished on the meteor shower, watching it, steady goes.

His voice pulled her back from the present.

“Stop thinking.” It was his command.

“Sorry.” She leaned up and placed a gentle peck on his chapped lips. 

“Who said you can lean up and do that?” He was amused, and she knew it.

Elke only gazed at him with a smile, her eyes twinkling like the starry sky above.

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be funny if someone catches the ARGONAVIS discographies reference I wrote in a certain paragraph.


End file.
